Träum' von mir
Träum' von mir ist die zehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean rasen zu Bobby, als er in ein Koma fällt und nicht mehr aufgeweckt werden kann. Während er bewusstlos ist, kämpft Bobby gegen seinen eigenen Dämon und der Grund, warum er zum Jäger geworden ist, wird aufgedeckt. Sam und Dean finden heraus, dass jemand Bobby einen Trank gegeben hat und er sterben wird, wenn er nicht bald wieder aufwacht. Als die Brüder sich dazu entscheiden, selbst den Trank zu schlucken, damit sie in Bobbys Träume eindringen und ihn somit retten können, haben sie eine Begegnung mit ihren eigenen Albträumen. Handlung Bobby ist in einem Haus und wird plötzlich von einer schreienden Frau attackiert. Die Putzfrau kommt in Bobbys Hotelzimmer und entdeckt den scheinbar schlafenden Bobby, doch sie kann ihn nicht wecken. Im Traum wird er weiter von der Frau angegriffen. Dean kommt zu Sam, der in einer Bar sitzt und sich betrinkt, weil er seinen Bruder nicht retten konnte, der das aber nicht einmal will. Dean bekommt einen Anruf und sie rasen nach Pittsburgh - zu Bobby. Der Arzt sagt aber, man wisse nicht, was Bobby fehle. Sie untersuchen Bobbys Wohnung, wo Sam Karten, Bilder von Blumen und einen Artikel über Dr. Gregg findet, der einschlief und starb. Sie glauben, dass Bobby etwas gejagt hat, was nun ihn jagt. Sie gehen zu der Uni, an der Gregg arbeitete, und treffen auf die Laborassistentin, die sagt, dass Gregg Schlafstörungen behandelte und Experimente betrieb. Dean kann die Frau überreden, ihm die Aufzeichnungen des Arztes zu geben. Dann geht er zu Jeremy Frost, einem Studenten und Testobjekt von Dr. Gregg. Dean bekommt von ihm eine Flasche Bier und trinkt "ausnahmsweise" mit. Jeremy bekam von Dr. Gregg einen gelben Tee, durch den er erstmals seit einem Unfall im Kindesalter wieder träumen konnte und einen intensiven Traum hatte. Dadurch wurde er verängstigt und hat sich dann abgemeldet. Dean ist an Bobbys Krankenbett und Sam hat herausgefunden, dass Schamanen die Pflanze benutzten, um in Träume einzudringen und diese zu verändern. Wenn man genug Übung hat, kann man sogar Leute in Träumen töten. Bobby ist in seinem Traum in einem Zimmer eingesperrt und die Frau jagt ihn. Er versperrt die Tür und schreit um Hilfe. Dean und Sam versuchen, einen Verdächtigen zu finden, dann schlägt Dean vor, dass sie selbst die Pflanze benutzen, um in Bobbys Traum einzudringen. Sie müssen aber Bela um Hilfe bitten, damit sie an die Pflanze kommen. Bela kommt zu Sam und als sie ihren Mantel auszieht, hat sie nur Unterwäsche an. Dann küssen sie sich und machen im Bett weiter. Dean weckt den lächelnden und sabbernden Sam auf und sagt, dass Bela ihnen nicht helfen wolle, weshalb sich Dean Dr. Greggs Unterlagen ansieht. Dann kommt Bela doch zu ihnen und bringt die Afrikanische Traumwurzel mit. Auf Deans Nachfrage meint sie, dass sie es für Bobby getan hätte, da er sie mal gerettet hat. Bela will mit in Bobbys Traum, aber Dean lehnt das strikt ab und legt die Pflanze in den Safe. Sie geht und Sam sagt, dass es schön war, sie zu sehen, woraufhin Dean ihn mit verdutztem Blick ansieht. Am Abend trinken sie die Flüssigkeit, doch zuvor gibt Sam Dean ein Haar von Bobby, welches sie in das Getränk mischen müssen. Zuerst merken sie keine Veränderung, bis sie den Regen nach oben tropfen sehen. Sie merken, dass sie in Bobbys Haus sind und rufen ihn. Sam möchte sich umsehen, doch Dean will, dass sie zusammenbleiben. Als Sam nach draußen geht, herrscht strahlender Sonnenschein, die Tür schließt sich und Sam kommt nicht mehr ins Haus. Unterdessen findet Dean Bobby, doch er kann sich an nichts erinnern und merkt nicht, dass er in einem Traum steckt. Als das Licht flackert, taucht die schreiende, blutende Frau auch auf, doch die Tür zu Bobbys Versteck ist zu. Bobby sagt, dass die Gestalt seine Frau ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bobby mehrere Male auf seine Frau eingestochen hat, doch Bobby sagt, dass sie besessen war und er nicht wusste, wie er sie retten konnte. Dean und Bobby flüchten und verschließen die Tür des Raumes hinter sich. Sam wird draußen von Jeremy mit einem Baseballschläger ausgeknockt. Jeremy sagt, dass Bobby ihn verletzen wollte und er sich nur verteidigt. Er bezeichnet Sam als Insekt und sich selbst als Gott. Im Haus schlägt die Frau an die Tür und Dean sagt Bobby, dass das ein Albtraum ist. Als Dean ihm befiehlt, die Kontrolle zu bekommen und aufzuwachen, sagt Bobby, dass er sterben will, was Dean aber nicht zulassen wird, da Bobby für ihn wie ein Vater war. Plötzlich verstummt das Geschrei. Jeremy wünscht Sam "süße Träume" und Dean, Sam und Bobby wachen auf. Die beiden gehen zu Bobby und Dean fragt ihn nach seiner Frau. Bobby sagt, dass es wahr ist, was geschah. Sam sagt, dass Jeremy verschwunden ist und Bobby erklärt ihnen, dass Jeremys Vater seinem Sohn die Kopfverletzung mit einem Baseball-Schläger zufügte, die dazu führte, dass er das Charcot-Wilbrand-Syndrom bekam, das heißt, dass er nicht mehr träumen konnte. Bobby erinnert sich, dass Jeremy ihm Bier gegeben hat und Dean kommt in den Sinn, dass er selbst auch eins bekam. Zwei Tage später: Dean hat sich mit Koffein vollgepumpt und sucht Jeremy, aber ohne Erfolg. Er bekommt einen Anruf von Bobby, der bei Bela ist, doch beide können ihm nicht helfen. Als Bobby Bela fragt, warum sie mitmacht, sagt sie, dass er ihr Leben gerettet hat, woran er sich nicht erinnern kann. Dean stellt das Auto ab und will einschlafen, damit Jeremy ihn finden kann. Sam will mitkommen, was Dean natürlich nicht möchte, doch er tut es trotzdem. Als die beiden aufwachen, scheint sich nichts geändert zu haben, doch sie finden Lisa beim Picknicken vor. Sie sagt, dass sie eine Stunde haben, bevor sie Ben vom Baseball abholen müssen. Sie flackert und verschwindet dann, als Jeremy auftaucht und Dean und Sam ihm hinterher laufen. Die Brüder werden getrennt – Dean ist in einem Haus, Sam weiterhin im Wald. Dean geht in dem Haus mit Baum-Tapete umher und findet sich selbst an einem Schreibtisch vor. Traum-Dean sagt, dass der echte Dean ihn nicht anlügen kann, wie tot er im Inneren schon ist und dass er sich wertlos fühlt. Der echte Dean sagt, dass es sein Traum sei und er nur mit den Fingern schnippen müsse, damit Traum-Dean verschwindet. Als er es versucht, passiert nichts, die Türen verschließen sich und der Traum-Dean sagt mit einer Waffe in der Hand, dass sie reden müssten. Sam wacht im Impala neben Jeremy auf, der gerade noch Dean war. Jeremy hat einen Baseball-Schläger dabei und schlägt auf Sam ein. Jeremy gibt zu, dass er nach der Droge süchtig wurde und Dr. Gregg sie ihm wegnehmen wollte, weshalb er ihn tötete. Jeremy wollte nur weiter träumen und allein gelassen werden. Dann nutzt Jeremy seine Kräfte, um Sam am Boden zu kreuzigen. Traum-Dean sagt, dass der echte Dean fast nichts Wertvolles in seinem Leben hat und er nur schlecht gemacht wurde, während John Sam mehr mochte. Dean schreit, dass ihr Dad nie für Sam da war, sondern er selbst, bevor er sein Alter Ego erschießt. Doch der Tote ersteht wieder zu neuem Leben auf, diesmal in der Form eines Dämons. Er sagt, dass der echte Dean genau so aussehen und werden wird wie er – wie ein Dämon. Sam wird von Jeremy verprügelt, doch da er auch die "Traumwurzel" nahm, erschafft er Jeremys Vater und schafft es so, den Baseballschläger zu nehmen und Jeremy niederzuschlagen. Jeremy liegt erstarrt in seinem Bett und Dean und Sam wachen auf. Sam erklärt Bobby, was geschehen ist, verneint aber, dass es etwas mit seinen psychischen Kräften zu tun habe. Dean versucht Bela anzurufen, doch sie ist weg. Bobby sagt, dass er sie nie gerettet habe und als Dean in den Safe schaut, ist der Colt weg, den Bela geklaut hat, als sie mit dem Fall zu tun hatten. Dean meint, sie müssen Bela zur Strecke bringen und sagt später, dass er niemanden im Traum getroffen hat. Nach einigem Nachdenken ist Dean zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nicht sterben, nicht in die Hölle möchte und Sam sagt, dass sie einen Weg finden werden, um ihn zu retten. Deans Traumsequenz kommt ihm wieder in den Sinn, in der der Traum-Dean sagt, dass er sterben und in der Hölle landen wird und kein Weg daran vorbei führt. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer *Bela Talbot *Lisa Braeden *Karen Singer *Jeremy Frost *Henry David Frost Vorkommende Wesen *Geister (Bobbys Frau in der Traumwelt) Musik *'Long Train Runnin' von The Doobie Brothers *'Dream a Little Dream of Me' von The Mamas and The Papas Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Dream a Little Dream of Me (Träum einen kleinen Traum von mir) *'Spanisch:' Ten un pequeño Sueño de mi (Träumen Sie einen kleinen Traum von mir) *'Italienisch:' La spirale dei sogni (Die Spirale der Träume) *'Französisch:' Faites de beaux rêves (Süße Träume) *'Portugiesisch:' Sonhe Comigo (Traum mit mir) *'Polnisch:' Śnij, ach, śnij o mnie (Träume, ach, träume von mir) *'Tschechisch:' Ať se ti o mně zdá *'Ungarisch:' Álom, álom, rémes álom (Traum, Traum, schrecklicher Traum) *'Finnisch:' Unien armoilla (Der Traum von der Gnade) Galerie Bobby Singer.jpg 300-1.jpg|dean bobby KH Dean drinks deep.jpg 314310.jpg 3x10.jpg Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03